


Day 17: Boyz Crazy

by PineTrain



Series: 40 Days of Pinecest [17]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	

“Oh my gosh! Yes!” Mabel yelled in response to Candy’s blushing description of how rugged Max had looked with his new facial hair.

“Oh please! That wasn’t nearly as cute as Rafael’s pouty face!” Grenda countered. The three girls squealed in unison at the memory, the car rocking a bit as they pattered their feet.

“Who was your favorite, Pacifica?” Mabel asked the driver.

“Well, I thought they were alright, but nothing special,” she answered, keeping her eyes on the road.

Silence followed, the other three girls just staring at her. Pacifica hunched near the wheel, “…Nicky was really cute…” she said in defeat. The others screamed in agreement.

Mabel was flush with energy as she entered the Mystery Shack, giving a last wave to the car as it left. Heading to the attic, she heard the creak of a window moving through the door.

She entered to find the sheets shifted on the queen-sized bed in the center of the room. Messes existed on both sides of it, one with dirty clothes and the other with various half-finished projects covered with a light layer of glitter. She looked to the wall to see one of the newly installed windows wasn’t properly closed.

Mabel opened it and carefully maneuvered her way out and onto the roof. It was a moonless night so Dipper had a penlight behind his ear as he scribbled in his journal. She sat near him, though not close enough to read over his shoulder.

“Whatcha writing?”

“I, uh, saw a new creature while you were out and I’m just writing some details.” He didn’t fully turn away, but he did slightly close it to further prevent her reading.

Mabel wondered if he still hadn’t noticed the flick of yellow she’d made on the corner of a couple dozen pages. He was always more than willing to show what he wrote in his journal, except when it had that mark she’d made.

She didn’t particularly care what he wrote in this second journal since it only came out when he was bothered by something and pretending he wasn’t. At least that’s how it started. She suspected he might have realized what she’d done and it was now their unspoken way of starting a discussion. Dipper was always non-confrontational about issues between them.

“The concert was a lot of fun,” she said.

“Hmmm…”

“Yeah, Blaine was super cute.”

“…”

Mabel knew it. She scooted over to him and set her hand on his wrist. He sighed and closed the book, putting it aside.

“It’s just a bit of fun with the girls,” she said, “Like you have boy fun with your friends.”

Dipper sighed again, “I know, I know…”

Mabel knew he was honest. They’d had almost exactly the same conversation a week ago when he went to a burlesque show for one of Wendy’s brother’s bachelor party, simply with roles reversed.

He turned his head to her and they kissed gently. They might find some quick titillation watching others, but it was these small moments of jealousy and understanding that showed how much more special their relationship was than what anyone else could give them.

They pulled away, both smiling lightly. Mabel held her left hand up for a fist bump. Years ago, Dipper would’ve hit it with his right hand, but they liked the sound of their promise rings clacking together.


End file.
